


【小镇疑云】 Long Way Alone（上）

by khsarrge



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: M/M, Rape, explicitly described violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khsarrge/pseuds/khsarrge
Summary: Alec Hardy本应该想到的，也许会有罪犯来向他寻仇这件事。





	【小镇疑云】 Long Way Alone（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 心血来潮就干了。  
> 上部是抹布探长，下部会是李x探长。  
> 小镇疑云真的很好看。

mob/Alec Hardy  
预警：*R-18  
*rape  
*涉及第二/第三季剧透

现在是晚春。Boardchurch的黄昏似乎有点寂寥过头了。  
因为最近的多起连环入室盗窃，警局现在人手并不足，还外借了警力给邻镇的音乐节，Miller又正在休假，Alec Hardy不得不独自开车去进行问询。但一路上他没来由的不安。而似乎是为了应验了他的糟糕预感，车在农田边的坡道上爆胎了。  
哦，这可不是个好兆头，Alec不得不下车组装备用胎，但显然他不擅长这个。  
操。他想。非得是现在？  
正当他准备向警视厅报告的时候，他瞥见了正从附近通过的汽修公司卡车。  
“hey，抱歉。”他追上去，司机摇下车窗，是一张Alec不怎么熟悉的脸。看来最近从外地新搬来的居民也增加了啊，他暗想着。“我的车出了点问题，能搭把手吗？”  
“当然，sir”年轻人几乎是立刻答道，他“请允许我跟您去看看。”  
他挠了挠头发便转身带着年轻人向他的车走去。  
当Alec意识到这是个陷阱的时候已经晚了，他只感觉一阵钝痛从背后袭来，接着他就失去了意识。

Alec Hardy感觉他再次被那些糟糕的噩梦淹没了。  
河流，海浪，瀑布。  
他听见水声。那些糟糕的记忆，那两年多的心魔又再次缠上了他。他感觉空气中浸满了泥土腐烂的气味，他感觉他的手边有悬崖上的海风呼啸，他感觉喉咙里涌上一股血腥味。  
其实这也不完全是个梦。Alec是被那桶水浇醒的，随即他就感觉到了遍布全身的剧痛。他的手被反铐在身后的水泥柱上，天杀的可能还是他带在身上的那一副。可能是为了防止他弄出太大动静，腰上也被用麻绳捆了几圈，他只能以一个极其不舒适的姿势狼狈的蜷在地上。  
他还没来得及判断现在的处境，腹部便遭受了一记猛踢，还没等他痛呼出声，接着又是照着脑袋的猛击。这下Alec感觉到了一整眩晕，眼前再次模糊了起来，是刚才的司机？他努力想要抬头辨认却再次被踹了一脚，疼痛使他勾起了身体，却受制于被铐住的双手。接着他被拽着领子拉起来，那人在他的颈上落下一个倾略性的吻。  
“期待我们明天再见，探长先生。”  
施暴者留下这句话，检查了一下他身上的手铐和麻绳依然牢固便离开了。  
Alec迷糊着想着自己大概是流血了，一边听着那人离开的脚步声。再过了些时间后，疼痛不再那么强烈，他再次获得了清醒，开始分析自己的遭遇。他睁开眼，四周是一片漆黑。  
仔细想想，那辆汽修公司卡车出现得太不自然了，这显然是一起策划好的寻仇。Alec为自己的大意而懊恼，他胡乱挣扎了下，听到了些许响动，他等待了一会儿辨别着回声，随后意识到这里虽然堆着些杂物，但暂时没有人在。这可能是个仓库什么的，他稍微安心了些，在适应了黑暗后开始确认周身的情况思考如何逃脱。  
除了刚才的几下攻击，Alec知道自己身上还有不少瘀伤，可能是在他醒来之前留下的。他试图调整角度让自己解开手铐，一番折腾后除了让自己手臂多了几处淤青外并没能有任何进展。  
他意识到这是白费力气，干脆不再挣扎，把希望寄托于有人会发现他。Alec靠在水泥柱上喘着气。在漫长黑暗的等待中，他睡了过去。

再次醒来的时候Alec发现自己被包围了。  
几个年轻人正居高临下的看着他，都不是小镇上他熟悉的面孔，当然，包括了那个可恶的司机。Alec气愤的瞪着他们，用余光扫视了一下周围的环境。这里似乎是个修理厂，堆着杂物和修理工具。门帘拉着，室内的灯开着。这些混球看上去不过还是毛头小子，甚至大不了他女儿几岁，在他的记忆里并不记得自己得罪过这样的小鬼头，是受人指使吗？直到一记挥向他脸上重拳打断了他的思考。  
Alec因为疼痛而渗出冷汗，他感觉嘴里弥漫着血腥味，甚至牙齿也松动了。他咬着牙怒视着攻击者，和他那些嘻笑着的同伙。  
“破了连环强奸案的英雄探长，uh？”其中一人在他面前蹲下，手指纠缠起他的领带在他的胸口打着圈。“但你无法理解他们为什么这么做对吧？也许该让你感受一下？”  
Alec这时意识到，自己的处境可能比想象的更糟。他们不仅是想把自己打个半死，还准备强奸他。那人在他胸口打圈的手指开始向下划去，一路划向了他的小腹。

他依然被绑在那个该死的水泥柱上，Alec望向卷帘门的方向，发现从破损的缝隙中能看见外面透着光。  
现在是白天，Alec想，他们开着灯只是为了模糊他的时间概念。于是他开始挣扎着试图摆脱捆绑，或者只需要发出点声响，就会有人发现他，阻止这群正试图扒掉他裤子的混蛋。  
然而这样的反抗显然是无力的，下一秒他便被拽着头发提起来，又狠狠的向后往水泥柱上撞去。他不禁漏出一声痛呼。那人蹲下身来，饶有兴趣的想看看他的表情。Alec想背过头去，却被捏着下巴拽了回来，他只能死死的闭着眼让自己不用面对眼前的一切。他感觉那人的手开始隔着衬衫在他的胸前游走，刻意的在突起的乳尖上用力，最后给了他一个带着血腥味的吻，那种黏糊的感觉让他恶心想吐。突然他听到似乎有脚步声靠近，让他猛地睁开眼。

“探长先生，我想您也知道这里是修车场，有点声响可再正常不过了。”

Alec看着一个身影从阴影处走了出来，哦，操。他在心里骂了一句，是Leo Humphries。  
现在他知道是怎么回事儿了。他隐约想起Miller与他说过Leo在入狱不到两年的时候便被保释了，当时Miller看起来很气愤，他深知他们对此无能为力，也只是安慰了Miller。Leo对自己的所为并没有一丝后悔，他只是遗憾自己没在被捉住前多作案几次。现在重获自由的他找上了Alec，向他实施报复。  
“我对男人没兴趣，你知道的。”Leo走到了他面前，靠在了附近的墙上。“所以我找了些人来陪你，探长先生。”  
Alec再次感觉到那种窒息感，他感觉空气湿冷，压得他喘不过气来。头顶的室内灯晃的他头疼，他感觉那条瀑布再次从哪里涌上来，淹没他。现在他的指尖又开始滴下汗水了。

Alec因为恐惧和身上的压制而喘息着，他的脑袋被摁在柱子无法挣扎，他的衬衫被紧张汗水浸湿，黏在皮肤上，勾勒出他胸口的突起。他张着嘴大口的呼吸着，试图让自己的心跳速度不那么快。接着Alec胸口的扣子被解开了，他感觉到有人正在剥掉他的衬衫，将手掌贴上他湿冷的皮肤滑动着，恶意的停在乳尖上，接着狠捏了一把。Alec开始干呕，黏湿的感觉让他觉得自己正在被那条河流吞噬，逐渐下沉然后腐烂。  
他睁开眼睛想要让自己远离这痛苦的幻觉，却发现另一个人接近了他，颇为玩味的看着他的同伴折磨Alec的胸口，接着他蹲下身子压住了Alec的腿，然后开始解他的腰带。  
Alec开始猛烈的挣扎起来，但身上的束缚使得他的挣扎没有什么效果。就在混乱中他的裤子被扔到一边，接着内裤也被脱了下来。他试图蜷起腿来让自己显得不那么狼狈，即使他也清楚自己难逃一劫。  
“别那么害怕，探长先生”那人捉住了他的脚踝，向外拉扯，让他可以把自己嵌进Alec的两腿之间，“不如放松点，也许还会没那么痛”。  
趁Alec还没来得及反应过来，这家伙强拽起了他的一条腿架在肩上，手指抵上了他的穴口试图挤进去。Alec感到一阵恶心，在手指撑开了他的内壁的时候他颤栗了起来。因为疼痛和紧张他开始漏出粗重的喘息，他的额头开始聚集起更多的汗水，顺着发尖滴下来。似乎是被他的声音激起了反应，他感觉骑在他胸口的人胯下的形状开始凸显起来压在他的身上散发着热度。那人终于放开了他的胸口，Alec终于能在他起身时好好的透了下气，接着他就听到了皮带解开的声音。  
Alec Hardy是个相当禁欲的人。主要的原因是他一心扑在案子上基本无暇顾及这方面，另一方面为了Daisy，他也需要保持一个单身父亲的良好形象。所以当他面对顶到他眼前的性器的时候显然是吓坏了。他试图后仰，撇过头来离它远一点，但这没什么效果，男人的性器只是再次贴了上来。他感觉到那个恶心的东西用力的抵着他的脸颊，而他所能做的反抗也仅仅只是咬紧牙关不让这玩意儿进到他的嘴里。  
照顾着他下体的手指也没有闲着，一点点的深入他的内壁。Alec被下体的疼痛侵蚀着，他感觉自己的心率又加快了，胸闷的感觉让他忍不住开始大喘气起来。这给了那个男人机会，他抓住Alec的下巴，趁他反应不及把自己的阴茎塞进了他的嘴里。  
Alec感觉自己难以呼吸，缺氧让他难受的抽搐，他摇晃脑袋想要脱离堵在他嘴里的性器，但这并无效果。男人甚至被他的抗拒进一步激发了欲望，他拽着Alec的头发逼迫他抬起头，好让他欣赏那张因为被迫替他口交而呼吸困难潮红的脸，和他无法控制的生理性泪水。  
可能是丧失了耐心，另外那人撤出了开拓他内壁的手指，抬起他的腿直接进入了他。Alec被身下撕裂的疼痛激到痉挛，他扭动着身子想要摆脱这个凶器，却只加剧了疼痛。他感觉自己下身一定是流血了，他想要嘶吼却被嘴里的东西堵的喊不出声。Leo依然在靠在那里，欣赏着他的惨状。这只是一次寻仇，他们显然没有要替Alec考虑。男人厌烦了Alec的挣扎，一只手摁住了他扭动的腰，加快了抽插的速度。进出带出的血液让他们更加兴奋，Alec的痛苦对他们来说是甜美的奖励。他将手覆上Alec的性器抚摸，想要看看他的反应，而对Alec来说男人的顶弄无外乎酷刑，痛苦使他感受不到丝毫的愉悦。短暂的试探后男人放弃了这种挑拨，只是粗野地冲刺着。  
另一个男人插在他嘴里里的性器再次向里顶着，Alec的拒绝显得十分无力，他被那人拽着头发，往自己的方向摁，逼迫他吞的更深。接着男人终于在他的喉咙里射了出来，放开了他的脑袋。  
现在Alec的样子可怜极了，他咳嗽着，把那些液体吐出来。现在他身上黏糊糊的，乱七八糟的粘着各种液体。在他下身卖力的男人也终于快要到达高潮，他用力的掐着Alec的大腿把他拉的更近，在他细碎的呜咽中释放在了Alec的体内。

“怎么样？探长先生？”Leo显然是很得意眼前的一切，“接下来可要换人了哦”

可能是嫌这样不好使力，Alec感觉他们解开了捆在自己腰上的麻绳。这是个机会，他想。他奋力的向上踢过去，成功的击中了其中一人，但还没等他计划下一步怎么做，就被后脑勺的剧痛打断了思考。  
“你知道么，你可真没什么力气”  
Alec刚才的那一击并未造成多大的伤害，反而激怒了施暴者。他被拽着腿，猛得拖到了地上。粗暴的举动让他的脑袋直接撞到了地面上，他的手仍然被铐在柱子上，现在他可以说是无计可施了。他感觉越来越眩晕，刚才的撞击无疑撞破了他的脑袋，他甚至能看得到红色在地面上蔓延了。随着失血他的头痛再次加重，他觉得手脚冰冷，自己正在失去温度。  
而那群人显然也并不会因此饶过他。很快便有人再次骑上他，把老二塞进无力反抗的Alec嘴里，急不可耐的开始抽插。也许是因为失血他现在显得更加苍白，被迫承受着那人的性器蹂躏他的口腔，直到那人也最终尽兴的释放在他嘴里，而他已经连动都动不了了。  
即使完成了手术，他的心脏病也依然有随时发作的风险，更何况现在的状况了。他逐渐感觉呼吸被夺走，那根堵在他喉咙里的阴茎让他甚至没有喘气的机会，他感觉意识正在溜走。  
若是常人，也许这种情况下昏迷可能还好受点，但Alec不能。他比谁都清楚自己的身体状况，他要是现在合了眼，可能就没有机会在睁开了。他不能死，他好不容易熬过了Boardchurch和Sandbrook案子的折磨，又把连环强奸犯送上法庭，他本该过上些平静的日子作为补偿了。还有Daisy，他可不想让女儿失去父亲。现在，比起反抗他更应该维持体力，让自己能撑到这场极刑结束，然后被谁发现得救。  
得救吗，Alec绝望的想到，他们没戴面罩，也没遮住自己的眼睛。这群混球不介意自己看到他们的脸，他们是打算完事以后要他的命。  
“给我醒醒，嘿。”施暴者可能是觉得折磨这样几近昏迷的他不够有趣，狠狠地踹了他胸口一脚，又踩在他的小腹用力的碾压着。Alec感觉眼前开始出现黑斑，还伴随着耳鸣，现在唯一刺激着他保持清醒的也只有疼痛了。他咳嗽了两声，吐出了积在他喉咙里的秽物。显然这还不是结束，针对他下半身的暴行还在继续，抽插的动作再次伤害着他伤痕累累的内壁，带出血渍和黏浊的液体，而他甚至逐渐对下身的疼痛都感到麻木了，徘徊在失去意识的边缘。

没有任何预兆的，卷帘门被拉开了。  
“Hey，现在可是营业时间，你们在偷什么懒？”  
哦，若这是上帝听到了他的祈求给予他的怜悯，他愿意从下个月开始去教堂听那个傻子牧师的布教。但他知道这不是。  
Alec隐约觉得他记得这个声音。  
那人似乎也没料到会是这样的场景（当然），Alec感觉那人的目光落在了自己身上。他依然痛的要死，眼皮上还沾着血迹，他觉得它们越来越沉了，甚至无法让他睁开眼睛看清来人。  
“……Hardy？”  
这次，声音离他更近了。是他记得的声音，是Lee。  
Alec不知道现在的情况是更好还是更糟了。是他把Lee送进了监狱，现在他会怎么做？Lee的意外出现让在他身上使劲的混球们一时停下了动作，至少他现在终于能喘口气了。  
Alec没来由的想起数年前Lee向他坦白的时候。他相信他的愧疚，他的歉意都是真的，他不认为那双蓝色眼睛里的痛苦是伪装的。也许他的良知会让他替自己报个警，但如果他和Leo一样想寻仇呢？他会加入这个折磨自己的队伍吗？失血和长时间的凌虐已经将他的体力消耗殆尽，他感觉眼前的画面开始模糊了起来。无论接下来事情会变得如何，他都已经无力改变什么了。  
在他彻底失去意识前，他隐约听到Lee的怒吼，和拳头击中下颌骨的声音。

TBC


End file.
